This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies generally include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
In drilling and extraction operations, various components and tools, in addition to and including wellheads, are employed to provide for drilling, completion, and production of a mineral resource. Further, during drilling and extraction operations, one or more seals or plugs may be employed to regulate and/or isolate pressures and the like. For instance, a wellhead system often includes a tubing hanger or casing hanger that is disposed within the wellhead assembly and configured to secure tubing and casing suspended in the well bore. The hanger generally provides a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead and into the well bore. Additionally, the tubing hanger provides a path for production fluid to be passed through the wellhead and exit the wellhead through a production flow bore to an external production flow line. In certain circumstances, valve removal plugs may be used in the wellhead to provide pressure isolation during installation and removal of valves, such as production valves, gate valves, and the like. Additionally, there is a need to measure operating parameters (e.g., temperature and pressure) in a wellbore and/or annuli of the wellhead (e.g., in an annulus between a tubing hanger or casing hanger and a wellhead assembly) without compromising a pressure barrier of the wellbore and/or annuli of the wellhead.